The Blood of Forbidden Love
by Leafpool
Summary: Crowfeather and Leafpool begin to meet at the borders of ThunderClan and WindClan territory. With thie fights they have, they tend to get loud and careless. Then, Graystripe finds out. Now what? WILL BE SEQUEL! RR NICELY. ALSO, I STINK AT SUMMARIES.
1. This Is The First Chapter

**Story That I Wrote, Based Off Warriors: The New Prophecy, Random Fic That is about Leafpool and Crowfeather, Takes Place Around Starlight, Graystripe is Back**

"Crowfeather?" Leafpool stood at the border of ThunderClan and WindClan, mewing quietly around the bush she was supposed to be hiding in.

"Why aren't you hiding?" Crowfeather hissed as he stepped onto ThunderClan territory.

"I got bored, grumpy." Seeing the look on his face, she backed down. "Sorry. Listen, I can't keep doing this forever. Eventually, Firestar and Graystripe will come after me and find me here…_with you_! We have to decide where our loyalties lie, now."

"They haven't found out yet, why now?" Crowfeather's eyes gleamed amusingly as he like her forehead. She purred in laughter.

"As reassuring as that is, they'll find out. ThunderClan isn't stupid," She sat in front of the bush, clearly annoyed with his carelessness.

"And WindClan is? Listen to me, Leafpool, don't you think I;m risking something just by stitting a foot from the border? Don't you think I'm worried about Onestar?" He turned to walk back onto WindClan territory.

"No, I know, I am too. Wait! Crowfeather!" He turned and walked back to her. "I love you and I'm sorry that we're in separate Clans. I'm sorry that I'm a medicine cat. I'm breaking the warrior code a little more than you are now so don't…just shut up and let's enjoy ourselves, okay?"

"Whatever."

Crowfeather walked back onto WindClan territory. Reluctantly, Leafpool followed.

"Stop! There's a patrol! That's why I left, mousedung!"

"Well, sorry, Crowfeather, for wanting to see you!"

She stormed off and disappeared through the trees, heading for camp. She turned around though, to get in one last words.

"No wonder Feathertail gave up her life! Who wants to spend their life with a mousebrained heap of fox dung like you?"

"Shut up! You have no right to say that! You, mousebraind Tigerstar!" Leafpool looked back at the outraged Crowfeather and knew she had crossed the line with the mention of Feathertail. Crowfeather was storming off, mad and sad all at once.

"I didn't mean it!" She yelled out at the empty border. Then, mewing to herself, "I didn't mean it."

Leafpool turned around and stalked through the forest, concentrating on prey smells. A mouse filled her nose and, eventually, her eyes. The brown mouse sat eating seeds.

"Plump little mouse, yum yum. Come Come!"

She pounced, swiping the mouse into her paw. She clawed his neck, killing him. Picking it up promptly in her jaw, she ran home, her pawsteps filling her ears.


	2. This Is The Second Chapter

**This Is the Second Chapter Of The Story That I Wrote, Based Off Warriors: The New Prophecy, Random Fic That is about Leafpool and Crowfeather, Takes Place Around Starlight, Graystripe is Back**

Leafpool dropped her mouse on the pile and wandred around camp, wallowing in her sorrow and regret. She came upon two apprentices, practising training moves. Then, she ran into, none other than…

"Oh, hi, Firestar," Leafpool mewed sadly.

"Oh, hi nothing. I can't have my medicine cat apprentice sad. She won't be able to concentrate!" He purred at his own joke.

"So that's all I am to you? Just some apprentice? I'm also kin. You _other kit_! But no one pays attention to me! I'm just some mousebrained Tigerstar!" She bounded towards the medicine cat den, happy to see that Cinderpelt was elsewhere. She rolled onto a bed of moss, mewing and meowing forlornly.

"Crowfeather! I didn't mean it, I swear!"

"Too late, Lefapool. I'm going to kill you and then ThunderClan. Feathertail will be waiting for me if I fail!"

He clawed her neck, sending her down a black hole, forever lost to StarClan.

"Wake up! Wake up, now! Leafpool, you have duties! WAKE UP!" Cinderpelt hissed at her apprentice. Leafpool stirred from her dream, shooken by Crowfeather's cruel words. Was it just a dream? Or a message-a prophecy- from StarClan?

"I'm awake, Cinderpelt. I'm going hunting and I'll bring back herbs."

"That's my apprentice! Go on now! Hurry!"

Leafpool bounded out to the border, happily seeing Crowfeather waiting for her.

"Crowfeather. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. I was mad. I didn't mean it at all," She mewed desperately. Leafpool licked his ear and laid down by his paws.

"I know you didn't. I didn't mean what I said either. It's just…"

"You miss her. You loved her more than you'll ever love me, I know, Crowfeather." She was mewing quietly, not to him, but to herself. She added, "I know."

"I did. I loved her more than life itself. I would've given up WindClan for her. But that's just it. I _would've_. She's not alive. She told me not to be blind and that she'll wait. I'll wait for her, but why should I wait for you, when you're her?"

Leafpool nudged his flank and he laid beside her. For a few heartbeats, all was quiet. Then Leafpool spoke.

"Would you have given up her for me, if she'd have lived?"

"It took her loss to make me see. I never would have met you. I never would've _looked_. I probably wouldn't have. Would you?"

"No. I wouldn't have," She said, dazed. Thinking of Feathertail, she saw everything she wasn't, everything he had wanted. What had she done to make him see her in the way he saw her? "I have to go."

"No, Leafpool! Don't leave! Please! I didn't…I didn't mean…"

She disappeared into the trees once more, this time, not coming out.

"Fine! Mouse dung! I don't need you! I don't need you!" He hissed liudly before running to the WindClan warrior den, not intending to come out.

But she hadn't gone far enough not to hear that.


	3. This Is the Third Chapter

**This Is the Third Chapter Of The Story That I Wrote, Based Off Warriors: The New Prophecy, Random Fic That is about Leafpool and Crowfeather, Takes Place Around Starlight, Graystripe is Back**

The WindClan warrior laid in the warrior den, moping. He hadn't hunted. He hadn't eaten. He hadn't even slept all the time he was in the den- sunhigh to moonhigh.

"Get up. You haven't hunted or partolled. You don't need to rest."

Onestar stood above him, clearly angry with his warrior.

"Fine. Whatever. I'll go hunt!" Crowfeather stormed out of the den and ran down to the border. Leafpool would be asleep.

"Why do I care if she's not here? She hates me, obviously Why'd she leave if she doesn't?"

"Maybe she was scared?" A cat, a brown tiger, leapt from the bushes. Crowfeather hissed at the figure.

"It's me, Crowfeather."

"Leafpool. Go. You hate me."

"No, I don't. I heard a patrol so I went to hide, didn't you? No you didn't. You were too busy yelling at me for being cautious!"

"You…heard?"

"Yes I heard! And I never though that…you…didn't…I just never thought you didn't…"

"I…thought you hated me. You didn't come back."

"No!"

A twig snapped somewhere in the trees. The two cats turned their heads to see Graystripe. "Hold on, Crowfeather. I'll deal with him, I hope."

Graystripe came out from the trees, looking scared, not angry or betrayed. He nudged her neck in worry.

"Graystripe…don't tell, please. You know what it is like, to love someone outside your Clan. You can't tell. Please. You'd be betraying everything you and Silverstream ever had together. Please," Leafpool pleaded with her deputy.

"Just don't do this anymore. I don't want to lose you."

"I don't care! I love him, okay? I'm not like Silverstream at all! Stop and don't tell!" Graystripe nodded and retreated through the trees, clearly unhappy. Leafpool twitched her ear in a signal of goodbye to Crowfeather and ran to him.

"I should go, before the rest of the patrol comes." Leafpool turned to leave him at the border.

"What's this, Crowfeather? A she-cat from ThunderClan? A medicine cat, too? My my, don't we have the little traitor?" Onestar leaped at Leafpool, landing feircely on her back. Leafpool flipped him off and turned to attack. Onestar was quicker. He swiped at her with one of his front paws, leaving a large gash on her face. Hissing, Crowfeather leaped at his leader, only to be clawed in the neck. Falling to the ground, Crowfeather gasped for air. Leafpool ran to him.

"Crowfeather. See? We should've stopped. Don't go. Please."

"Leafpool, StarClan calls me. I love you, remember? I'd stay if…if I could. I'll tell Feathertail that I tried."

"Tell her to send you back, please. I don't want to lose you now."

"Onestar, get Barkface…now! I'm still a warrior, one that saved our Clan if you don't remember."

"That won't be necessary. I'm a medicine cat. Get me cobweb! Onestar! Now!" Onestar grabbed a mouthful of cobweb and gave it to Leafpool. "More." She fitted it on his gash.

"Here, is this enough?" Onestar handed her more cobweb.

"Yes, that's perfect. Onestar, ask Barkface for poppy seeds and marigold."

Onestar ran off, leaving the two laying on the border. Graystripe appeared from the bushes.

"Don't you see? This could've been avoided! How can I help though?" Graystripe seemed infuriated.

"Shut up, mousebrain," Crowfeather laughed feebly.

"Here." Onestar had returned, giving them plenty of herbs. Leafpool put the pulp of the marigold on Crowfeather's shoulder and had him eat a few poppy seeds.

"Will…I…be…" Crowfeather fell asleep.

"Well, Onestar, are you pleased? Are you happy you almost killed your best warrior?" Graystripe leaped and hissed at Onestar, sending him back to camp.

"How will he be, Leafpool?"

"Fine. He'll live, but he'll never recover completely. Graystripe…why didn't we listen to you? Why didn't we go to Moonpool or the island? What were we thinking?"

"You were thinking you were in love."

**a/n: Ta-da! The end! Wondering what happens? Ask in reviews and what not. I might make a sequel to fill my lovely ideas. Who knows? I rushed with this chapter so no flames!**


End file.
